


超级英雄

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: 倒数三二一。





	超级英雄

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、别看、瞎眼

**3.**

吴亦凡会飞。

在被一群黑衣政府官员找上门之前，黄子韬只当这句话是他哥的中二天真无邪。

“他真的会飞？”

“是的，飞行是吴先生的能力之一。”

黄子韬卡壳了，他望着面前气质非凡的老先生犹豫再三：“他不懂分手应该体面吗？”

这些人告诉黄子韬，他亲爱的前男友，现炮友成了中国英雄，预备的，还没正式开工。

他们并没有告诉黄子韬他的前男友是怎么成为这个预备英雄的，只是简单的告诉黄子韬吴亦凡现在强的日天，小孩听了笑得仰天，开口说吴亦凡要是能拯救世界，那他就是灭霸本霸。面对他的嘲笑，官员神色不变，挥挥手，身边的另几个黑衣人心领神会的给黄子韬看了一个视频。

这个视频让黄子韬怀疑人生，瞬间端正态度，认真听讲。视频男主是吴亦凡，不长不短三分钟，过程激烈异常，看的人心血澎湃，面红耳赤。

黄子韬想了半天，给这段不能播的短视频起了个名，英雄吴亦凡的技能介绍。视频里的哥哥又是飞天、又是徒手举钢筋，还有最猛的眼里射光，亮瞎他妈。这个吴亦凡简直是超人本人。

即使这个现实再魔幻，他也算是信了这群拿着工作证军官证的黑衣人，开口问：“那他叫你们找我干啥？”

然后雅正的老先生推了推眼镜，说了一个请求。

黄子韬听完又愣了半天，气的站起身，吼道：“什么叫做希望和我进行正常性行为？有病吗他？”

“是这样的，黄先生你先别激动，吴先生的能力使用现在有个问题。”老先生不急不缓的喝了口茶，抬头看他：“他每次使用完能力都会有一段‘特殊时期’，原因是什么我们尚未调查清楚。”

“然后那个‘特殊时期’需要一个人的帮忙，我们本着越少人知道吴先生身份的原则，让他选一个人作为固定搭档，他选了你。”老先生伸手翻开桌子上的黑夹子，里面是一沓纸，“麻烦黄先生签一下保密协议。”

黄子韬瞪大了眼，看看屋子里的几个黑衣人，又看看桌子上的厚的吓人的保密协议，颤抖着声音问：“什么特殊时期？”

老先生意味深长的笑了一下，“过于兴奋时期，剩下的可以等你签完协议，亲自去找吴先生询问。”

坐在黄子韬对门房间里的吴先生有点怕。

虽然在他拥有superpower后他一直在怕，但这次不一样。鬼知道为什么他每次使用完能力后都会鸡巴戳天，硬得要命，知道这有多尴尬吗。在他被政府从医院捕捉前，每次使用完能力他就用拇指姑娘对着自己的鸡巴说没事这是天赋加后天幸运，你从此以后就是superJ8，然而在他成为公务员后，面对着几十研究人员使用能力，他只想把自己的superJ8掰断，太鸡巴尴尬了，他还记得头几次研究人员还会亲切询问：“哇，兄弟尺寸不错啊，要帮助吗？”后来他们见的次数多了，连问都不问，直接扔给吴亦凡一卷纸，指指洗手间，请君自便。

侮辱，赤裸裸的侮辱。我们的大明星不乐意了，为国效力，连演艺事业都要消极对待，他凭什么不能让自己的superJ8找个温暖的归宿？

于是他气势汹汹的找了上头的有关部门，提出申请，关于公务员性生活的正常需求。

有关部门思考片刻，告诉他稍等，需要请示领导。

吴亦凡问多久。

对方答由于审核制度，少则十四个工作日，多则年年有今日岁岁有今朝。

吴亦凡红着眼，拍桌子，他就要今天出结果。

有关部门摆摆手，这要看上面的意思。

吴亦凡把手底下的桌子拍烂了三条缝，我不觉得这是个问题，我说今天就今天。

有关部门悄声，这还需商量。

可爱可亲的英雄吴先生表示，这个问题不需要商量都听我的。他霸道的像个青岛人。

接着他就得到了选定公主的权利，他可以指定一个认识的可以信任的人来陪他度过性生活，当然如果对方不愿意一切后果由吴亦凡自己承担。这下吴亦凡谨慎了，不敢随便乱选长得漂亮的女神的脾气不好的，万一回头自己突然变成了杀人犯，他还怎么在娱乐圈混。

他翻着自己的微信通讯录，看来看去，眨眨眼点开一张照片，问他面前的老先生：“他好看吗？”

老先生一边喝茶一边看照片，眼神似乎是在打量艺术品，结论说的像在做人大汇报：“俗，太俗了，但是美。”

最后他的露易丝敲定为这个俗人，黄子韬。

然而他现在怕了，他还是选了个长得漂亮的女神的脾气不好的。但不一样了，他现在有个一根超级鸡巴，他还怕啥？他就应该硬着屌，让黄子韬用小胖手摸摸，看看他哥哥是不是又大了点、又硬了些。总比一脸要死要活的谈感情要舒服。

黄子韬刚进屋子的时候一句话没说，看见客厅沙发上一身运动装大裤衩的吴亦凡仰了头皱了眉，他轻轻一撑坐在吴亦凡对面的木柜上。

“你有这个能力多久了？”

“上个月，十五号，一睡醒来就发现自己有了超能力。”吴亦凡干巴巴的回答。

“什么感觉？”

“说不上来，不是很舒服。”

黄子韬久久没说话，他给自己点了支烟，像个痞子抬眼看着吴亦凡：“操，可真羡慕你，我一直想成个超级英雄。”

一开始他也是这么说的，吴亦凡默默的想着，“他们给你说了？”

“废话，保密协议我都签了，要不然怎么见你的，靠，我他妈多少年没看过那么多字了。”

“那你愿意？”吴亦凡剩下的话没好意思说完。

“不愿意。”黄子韬瞬间回答，然后吸了口烟悠悠的说：“和你做了这么多年了，都快腻了。”

“这次不一样。”吴亦凡急了，他站起身走到黄子韬面前，神秘的指了指自己的腰带以下，“它和我一样现在都是能加上超级两个字的东西。”

好家伙，黄子韬吓得被自己的烟灰烫到手指，他还在手忙脚乱的时候吴亦凡一把接过烫人的烟头，在手掌里捏灭，然后头也不回的精准扔入后方的垃圾桶里。黄子韬差点鼓掌叫好，这杂技耍的手心一点红都没有，不愧是拥有了钢铁之躯的天神大人。

他犹豫再三，拉过身前人的领子，说：“好，就算你现在有个、操，我不想说那个词，什么鬼的超级鸡巴，和你来找我上床有什么关系？我们分手了。”

“因为我要拯救世界。”

哦，可去你妈的吧，Kris大宝贝。黄子韬翻了个大白眼。但是说实话，黄子韬扪心自问，难道自己不想被超级鸡巴操一次吗？那得是什么感觉，万一哥哥的烂技术都因为超能力变得老技工了呢。那配上吴亦凡的大鸡巴和小俊脸，哦，现在的小胖脸自己不是要爽的飞起。

黄子韬为自己的龌龊思想又一次昏头要晕倒，本以为离开他自己会更坚强，没想到一蹶不振，再相见又开心的被他的老把戏耍弄的晕头转向。

他还未开口，吴亦凡搂住他的腰吻了上来，小孩自觉的张口，用舌头的潮湿迎接男人带有夏天温度的身体，舌尖在试探，手掌在衣服内的光滑肌肤上摸索，动作快要进行到下一步。

黄子韬手指缠绕上吴亦凡今日的黑色衣领，推开男人，小着声说：“你精虫上脑啊，那群神盾局还在对门等咱俩过去呢。”

和分手几个月的老相好亲亲可不是上头吗，吴亦凡觉得之前用拇指姑娘解决问题的自己简直是傻逼，他就该早早的去找黄子韬，脱了裤子，一句爱情一句过去，再来一句未来他们就又是天生一对，这法子就算没了SuperJ8对言情女主黄子韬照样管用。

但他不该这样，他们之间这么多年的分分合合都在警告他，爱情身处地狱，就不要再试图苦中作乐。可一切都是徒劳，就算走出了地狱的大门，也洗不清身上的污浊和曾经的痕迹，已经魂不守舍。

吴亦凡拖着黄子韬的屁股把他抱了起来，小孩一双大长腿紧紧夹着他的腰，胳膊搂着他的脖子，一脸惊奇，说：“操，力气这么大，你腰伤也好了？”

“自愈能力一秒的事。”吴亦凡把人带到沙发上，压在身下，感谢有关部门的有钱，这沙发大的不用来做爱都是一种浪费。

被身上人亲的连裤子被扒掉，内裤掉地上都不自知的黄子韬怀疑，上次分手的时候他转身离去，吴亦凡真的在掉眼泪吗？

他们亲吻的浑身泛红，吴亦凡耳朵红透，小声问喘气的黄子韬，没套直接来可以吗。小孩瞪了他一眼，小腿抬起蹭上男人的大腿和臀部，这哥变强了怎么身材还是这么差，他小声嘀咕，再亲一下就原谅你。黄子韬百年不变的撒娇撇嘴，吴亦凡也一如既往的低头献吻，递给小孩数不清的爱欲，让他任由自己支配。

黄子韬觉得这大概是他们之间除去第一次外最尴尬的一次，而且还是黄子韬单方面的尴尬。

谁叫床声最大，黄子韬。

谁被操的秒射，黄子韬。

他的小腿颤抖，躺在沙发上喘气。之前那么多年算是白被操了，黄子韬伸着胳膊搂住身上的男人，小脸蹭着他的肩膀，又要哭泣。他终于明白什么叫做爱，感觉就像多年未打出来的喷嚏突然被疏通，爽的黄子韬大脑发麻，甚至有点不敢再来一次，因为太梦幻怕一切都是虚幻。

“你的超能力到底是哪方面？”黄子韬不禁感叹。

吴亦凡又一次把自己的东西抵住黄子韬的屁股，咧嘴一笑：“因人而异。”

哥哥，不能再来了，黄子韬叫的摇头，他怕以后看超级英雄电影写影评只有一句话哥哥快来操我，满脑子只有哥哥的大鸡巴和好功夫。

吴亦凡对此不堪入目的影评也只有一句话评论。

超能力真他妈的好。

**2.**

操，吴亦凡再也不想要超能力了。

超级英雄吴先生在他成为公务员的第四个月遇到了人生中的第一只怪兽。那他妈是个比小岛还大的鱼，细长的身子长满了刺，像个海参当作面团擀条，刺与刺之间还有无数条缠绕身子的奇怪的触手，巧妙穿过尖刺，游离于身体上，一条穿过一条，诡异的秩序。那些触手滑腻腻的，估计从海底哪个连接外星的轨道里爬出来的时候沾上了恶心人的粘液。怪物整体蓝黑的配色，泛着金属光泽，sin值爆棚，仿佛下一秒就要对飞在天上对他不知道该怎么下手的超级英雄开口：“这位先生我希望能跟你讲一下我们的天父和救主，克苏鲁。”

这并不是地球上出现的第一个未知生物，第一只出现在非洲，这个鱼是第五个。估计是大自然早知道要有不测发生，给了人类几十个天选之子，几乎每个大国都有一个或两个，目前中国追踪到的只有吴亦凡一个人，身份还处于保密阶段。

记得黄子韬还小心翼翼的问过他，“哥，你加拿大人也能入编制啊？”

说实话，吴亦凡之前就没想过这个问题，他还真的一下没反应上来，只能胡言乱语：“你哥我中国人，懂吗，we are one。”

弟弟的反应意料之中：“哥，别说了，要吐了。”

现在你哥也要吐了。

吴亦凡脸上戴着国家最新科技的头盔，身上是一套作战服，一身纯白配色还怪帅。这可是吴亦凡悄咪咪问过lv好友的设计产物，当然他可没说bro，你的朋友要去拯救世界了。设计稿拿回国又是改来改去，但大概样子还是留了下来，吴亦凡就算不露脸闷声做大事，也要做那个被虎扑公认潮男的大英雄。

白色挺不好洗的。这是吴亦凡伸手穿过怪物身体的最后想法，准确来说是他的手里的能量光束，和黄子韬爱看的死宅动漫里魔法师的招数差不多，他也不懂为什么他会这个，练习了好几月勉强能瞄准。虽然都说不近战的法师都不是好战士，但吴亦凡还是选择离那个怪物百米远，鱼什么的太恶心了。他的招式样貌样貌平平，但威力还是有的。

吴亦凡望着炸裂开的怪物身体脱口感叹，自己的力量真是恐怖如斯。

“操。”

那怪物的黑血也喷的太远了吧，他猝不及防从头到脚被浇了个遍，像个杀猪的屠夫。下一秒吴亦凡头也不回的飞回沙滩，检查死活和补刀这种事就交给有关部门了，他想去吐一吐和日一日。

那天，青岛晴朗的大海上下了一场不详之雨，在这只怪物出现的第三天，终于一场雨宣告了中国人民的伟大胜利，就这雨怪恶心的，又腥又臭，还是黑色的。

好事市民站在沙滩上要欢迎他们的英雄凯旋回归，即使这个英雄用三天做心理准备上战场，浪费了解放军几个亿的导弹。

有人上岸了。

那个人高大的身躯沾满了黑色的液体和暗蓝色的碎肉块，看的隔壁老张家的孩子都馋得流下口水，哇哇大哭。

所有人被这人的恶臭的气场吓得倒退一步，乖乖听从解放军的命令站在安全线内，手里小视频倒不忘记拍，老铁们的直播继续正常。

“妈妈，海怪来了，警察叔叔救命啊！”

小孩突然凄厉的哭声差点刺穿吴亦凡的脑子，他没理会周围市民的讨论，一心一意的走向军人驻守的另一边，与军人包围起来的撑着黑伞的人拥抱。

他亲爱的弟弟心领神会，小手直接扣住了他的裆部，“辛苦了，大英雄。”

吴亦凡还没来得及骚两句，又被一声凄厉的惨叫打断了思绪。

这次不是小孩，是个成年人。

“啊！黄子韬被海怪抱住了啊！”

黄子韬白眼一翻，去你妈的海怪，这是老娘的真命天子，唯一的super star。

吴亦凡这才注意到，妈的骚货，黄子韬连个口罩都不戴，生怕别人认不出来他，发型做的乖巧，眼皮上还化着烟熏妆，一抬手都是一股子香气，一瞥一笑就差句欢迎关顾。

“你他妈疯了。”

“想吃首尔的那个蛋糕了。”

吴亦凡后悔了，他就不该选个漂亮的婊子。

婊子笑的肆意，身子贴近他的，丝毫不在乎男人衣物上的污渍，那双桃花眼被眼影的灰暗迷惑，躲避在伞下的阴影里，逃离太阳的光芒，悄声对英雄说：“操完我，记得买啊。”

黄子韬有了个专属外卖小哥，配送范围是全世界，收货人只有黄先生一人。如此特权，毕竟黄先生超级会员，不收费光挨操。

现在他的外卖小哥脱掉了工作服，大手在他衣服里乱摸，像个遇到色情主播直播福利的毛头小子。黄子韬在想要不要送他一个吻，他嘴里还是刚刚吴亦凡买给他的韩国甜点的味道，香醇甜蜜，让他恍惚间以为自己是个被宠坏的公主。

公主被恶龙困住，能救他的只有勇士，而不是那个天天在他牢房下喊叫“外卖到了”的普通骑手。

那个勇士明明刚还在他的身边，却转眼消失。

“哥哥你干什么啊？”小孩的手轻轻拨开附在他腰间的大手，嘴角下撇，委屈又害羞的说：“我男朋友会不开心的。”

吴亦凡眉毛一挑，黄子韬哪来的男朋友，最近有关部门看的紧，除了被他操，他还能去哪招蜂引蝶？他好声好气的问：“你男朋友谁啊？”

黄子韬一听这问题整个人乐开了花，身子都没了劲，两胳膊一伸搂住了男人，软绵绵的在他肩上晃动，下半身不老实的磨蹭吴亦凡的那个大东西，小猫嘴哼唧了几下，贴近男人泛红的耳朵，小声说：“悄悄告诉哥哥一个人，我男朋友可厉害了，人间自走炮，一炮一个大怪物，就和我偶像卡卡罗特差那么一点。”

吴亦凡觉得自己头顶帽子仿佛有两顶帽子，戴高帽的感觉让他晕晕乎乎，好像刚才被怪兽血溅的后遗症显现了，更可能是被黄子韬骚晕的，他一把搂紧小孩的腰，用自己的鸡巴顶住小孩肉感的大腿，他开口：“bae，你是喜欢哥哥还是那个宇宙第一的超级英雄？”

小孩张口，还未说话，先咬住男人的耳垂，一条大腿跨上吴亦凡的腰，让那个SuperJ8离自己更近些，他故作神秘，叹了口气，说：“哥哥，我喜欢0啊。”

日，吴亦凡白眼一翻，大手一挥把人抱到了床上，压在身下，看着对方快速脱掉裤子的模样笑的不屑，宝贝，你的世界不在0和1之间徘徊，你的世界只有0，就算有1也是你哥哥我。

吴亦凡说到做到，以1的模样，他插了进去。

说到“0”这个问题。吴亦凡原本有个代号，就叫“0”，上头第一次这么叫他的时候，说是表示起始的意思，之后对外介绍也方便，吴亦凡差点破口大骂，屁，老子1往直前好吗？

后来可能上面也觉得0什么的太不人道，就又给他起了个名，叫“零”，吴亦凡觉得有关部门把他当傻子。

这个名字真的害惨了他，微博上关于自己是男是女的讨论，最赞的居然是性别为女，原因是名字有个洞还能是男的？吴亦凡被那群官员和傻屌网友气得脑壳痛，泥塑他经过他同意了吗？况且一米八快一米九的大美女整个中国能有多少，不切实际，胡言乱语。还有他和黄子韬的关系，更是给他定了性，根据国情分析，他不是女的也不行。

吴亦凡看着身下喊叫的黄子韬，操，他的宝贝真骚，双眼被操的含水，底下被插的流水，黄子韬就是那个水做的鸡，能把他哥哥淹死。小孩嘴里乱喊着：“不要了，我男朋友就要回来了，你放开我。”小嘴喘的停不下，声音像夏日午夜，又热又软，哭唧唧的快要落雨。

“韬。”吴亦凡贴着男孩的耳朵，刻意的压低声音说着。

“看着我。”

男孩发出绵长的叫声，男人的声音比深渊还要悠远，震颤着他的身体，让他如此顺从，如同绽放的花枝，在九月的热风中折叠味与色的美妙。

是个婊子，享受强奸，又耻于爱情。

哥哥今天心情不好。没错，黄子韬就是这么牛皮，婊子天生超能力，能从吴亦凡的鸡巴上感受到这个男人的喜怒哀乐。

原因是什么黄子韬大概能猜得到。

吴亦凡原本永远都不可能和英雄两个字挂钩。

他摸着男人皱起的眉毛，一点点划过他的唇边，他呼吸着，平复呻吟，抑制快感，努力感受男人的痛苦，他问：“凡哥，你有了超能力做的第一件事是什么？”

回应他的是吴亦凡的吻，从嘴唇到口腔，在牙齿上摩擦，舌头像浓稠的蜂蜜化在口中，甜的梦幻。黄子韬仰着头想要哥哥的一个回答，但这个吻也不要结束。

男人如他所愿，声音震颤着他的唇瓣，言语支配着他的大脑。

“我飞到了离宇宙最近的地方。”

宇宙仿佛在黄子韬眼前旋转，银河炸裂泼洒了一片星际，吴亦凡就在那里，被灼烧，被破碎。

他小声又胆怯的问：“感觉怎么样？”

“感觉我他妈像个太阳。”

而他的太阳沉默不语。

**1.**

面罩之下，汗水顺着额角滑落，吴亦凡坐在全是西装的代表团中间，感觉自己的白色作战服与压抑窒息的黑色会议格格不入。

头一次，他多想把面罩取下。

联合国这次会议主题很简单，就是这群被选中的人的身份，公开还是不公开。当然，有的国家在一开始就是拿他们这种超能力当核武器一样把人儿拉出来溜达。

祖国在这方面还是比较谨慎，吴亦凡觉得挺好，也给他省了不少事。但说真的，公布身份这种耍帅装逼的事他早就想干了。

像是在某个平常的夏日里，从天而降，在拥挤的人群里摘下头盔，或许会把头盔送给某个崇拜他的小粉丝，准确点，是小女孩。

然后，他就可以说那句钢铁侠酷炫狂拽的台词。

“i am 0。”

操，这和他设想的不太一样。

现在是会议休息时间，他瞅瞅周围的人，小心翼翼从衣服兜里掏出手机，看了眼微信，没什么有意思的消息。刚打开朋友圈，他两眼一黑，差点晕过去。

黄子韬发了一条朋友圈，简简单单。

“喜欢0呀。”

呀你妈呢。吴亦凡无语凝噎，妈的，还怪可爱。四个字下面是他弟弟黑毛乖巧的缩在沙发上的照片，小脸一偏，甜蜜蜜的笑着，整个人蜷成一团，一米八的个子显得像个奶猫，他弟弟穿着黑色的长袖，袖口遮住他的手掌，露出修剪得体的粉色指尖，就是这只猫咪的指甲前晚还在他的背上留下了调皮的痕迹，毕竟修剪的再好都敌不过小孩的撒娇。最可恶的是小孩那双光洁的长腿，折叠交错在他的手臂里，脚掌像只蝴蝶在展翅，小孩知道要挂了毛才能飞得高，勾得到人。

他弟弟在家里卖骚，那么问题来了。

这张明码标价的照片是谁给他的弟弟拍的？

“靠。”

他准备去黄子韬的两腿之前找寻答案。

悄声从会议上消失对于有超能力的中国英雄来讲轻而易举，吴亦凡站在大楼外几个街区的巷子里，避开人群的视线，想要和黄子韬打微信电话，看看会不会有意外之喜。

“你要走了吗？”

巷口突然响起英语，吴亦凡抬眼看去，一个棕发绿眼的白人精英，这个人他认识，是美国那边的人，在会议开始前打过招呼，男人长得真帅，标准的超人脸。

“啊，嗯，有点事。”吴亦凡干巴巴的回答着，他放下手里的手机，他的表情藏在纯白的头盔之后，避开了美国人的注视，那双眼睛连距离都能忽视，里藏的东西太过火热，吴亦凡并不想了解这个男人接下来要说的话。

美国人并没有走得离他更近，大概是察觉到了吴亦凡的警惕，他保持着完美的笑脸，其实男人大可不必这么紧张，论能力，这个中国人远在他之上，甚至是所有人之上，只不过本人不了解，也不愿意去了解。

美国人问他：“你也不喜欢这场会议，不是吗？”

吴亦凡没有回答，他头顶的阳光在倾斜，让他被迫压抑在昏暗之下，他说：“不好意思，我要走了。”

“等一下。”

白人从西装外套里拿出一张卡片，手腕一甩扔向了吴亦凡的面前，加上了超级力量的卡片比死神的镰刀还要锐利，吴亦凡伸手在卡片切割他脑袋前接住了它。

那是美国人的名片，黑色的字体书写的姓名和电话，男人连名字都带着资本的味道。

太阳下的美国人冲他笑着，洁白的牙齿和雕刻的五官让他看起来是太阳的使徒，从光明中诞生的孩子，他挥挥手，说：“我们是同类。”

美国人的白色名片是蝎子的毒尾，张扬着要刺破吴亦凡的手指，他快速把名片放在了衣服兜里，赶在男人再多说些什么之前飞向了天空，狼狈的忘记了礼仪。

然后他在一片大海上，将那张名片抛弃，他乱着脑子，一遍遍回想那个光明之子的笑容和近似偏执癫狂的眼神，快要飞错目的地，奔向他和黄子韬在美国的房子。

中国已经入夜，吴亦凡悄声的落在黄子韬家门口，小孩家门锁的密码并没有因为他们分手而改变。他关上门，急切地脱掉身上的头盔和在暖黄色灯光下刺眼的白衣。他尽可能避免发出声音，怕吵醒入睡的小孩，但他又想要在昏暗的房间里呼喊黄子韬的名字，让他出现在自己眼前。

一双脚走到他脱下落在地上的作战服边，是那只花蝴蝶，吴亦凡与悄然出现在他身边的男孩说：“我吵醒你了？”

语气轻柔，他忘记了自己最初的目的，心疼于小孩困倦的模样和越加明显的黑眼圈。

黄子韬摇摇头。

“怎么还不睡？”

黄子韬声音沙哑，细声说：“我不敢睡。”

吴亦凡看了眼明晃的灯光，“灯开着呢，还怕啊？”

“没，我不是怕那。”黄子韬咳嗽了一下，又摇摇头。

“那你怕什么？”

“怕你死了。”

英雄上前一步，抱住黄子韬有些冰冷的身体，他亲吻着弟弟，说着：“我哪有那么容易死。”

“哦，你怎么回来了，会开完了？”黄子韬搂住男人的脖子，把自己的重量交给他。

“没，想你了就回来了。”

黄子韬身体一僵，推开男人，眉头皱起，“又来了？”

吴亦凡赶在那张可爱的小嘴说出什么恶毒的话语之前，再一次吻上了他，用嘴唇抚平弟弟眼里的厌恶，吻着颤抖的睫毛，与黄子韬右眼皮上的痣交谈。

“要我陪你睡吗？”

小孩被一句话搞的没了脾气，“不要，睡不着，你带我出去看看。”

“去哪？”

“随便。”

吴亦凡抱着穿着睡衣的黄子韬飞翔在天空中，他也没有目的地，准备在数到三百的时候降落。

黑夜里的城市过于耀眼，在大地上划破一道道伤疤，溢出的光线是鲜血淋漓的美丽。黄子韬想过是不是人类太残忍太贪婪了，才会让大自然放出自己最纯真的孩子们，去消灭最残忍的另一群孩子。那吴亦凡这种的突变算是谁的选择？

他贴近英雄的脖子，依靠着他的肩膀，吴亦凡冰凉的像个月光。他盯着男人专注的侧脸，那张英俊的脸在天空里苍白又阴郁。

他在飞，原本不可能的事情因为吴亦凡所有都充满了可能性。他突然想起了以前对哥哥的种种遐想，他的青春期不长不短，所有幻想的主角只有吴亦凡，哥哥与韩国的夜晚一样，容纳他的罪恶痛苦与幸福快乐。

然后月亮就突然生气了，让黄子韬再也见不到黑夜。

可望而不可及，心心念念。

如果让黄子韬来做这个解答题，从来不是吴亦凡选择了突变，而是突变选择了他。他本该如此，哥哥只是静静地站在那，等待他所拥有的一切。黄子韬厌恶吴亦凡这样的自信，以及后续的堕落，他到底是怎样的离开和滥情，把美变成了陌生。

他忽然有了目的地，他对吴亦凡说：“凡哥，我们去海边吧。”

“好。”

他们落在了一片空无一人的沙滩上，谁都没来过这个地方。黄子韬被男人抱着坐在沙滩的太阳椅上，他像个小姑娘青涩又热情的吻着他的哥哥，期待男人的回应又羞于承认。衣服被男人撩起，吴亦凡的手掌抚摸着他的腰身，微凉的夏风在他的身上游离。他渴望男人更多的触摸。

“你抱抱我。”

男孩垂着眼，唇瓣红润，柔顺的刘海遮住了他的眉毛，带着刚下课高中未成年学生的幼稚，拉住男人的大手，脱掉自己的裤子，索求着更多。

他们的手握住了黄子韬的欲望，男人开始动作，他过于老练，让小孩软了腰，嗓子发出柔软的叫声。

小孩把头埋在男人的肩膀上，带着哭腔，压着声线，叫道：“吴亦凡。”

黄子韬尾音颤抖又绵软，甚至带了口音，让吴亦凡晕了脑袋，嘴里像是吃掉了甜蜜的桃子，饱满流汁，黏腻的汁水顺着他的锁骨滑向欲望的顶端，等待男孩的身体来品尝。随着男孩的一声短促的抽泣，他释放在吴亦凡的手里。

“你老欺负我。”

黄子韬把脸上的眼泪胡乱蹭在男人的衣服上，转过身子，两条腿柔韧性极佳能够跪坐在男人的身上。他咬着牙想要把吴亦凡的东西放入自己身体，却怎么都容纳不了，气得他红了眼圈，吴亦凡被逗得笑出声，黄子韬泄恨般的咬上男人的脸颊，“坏东西。”

然后男人把他推在了沙滩上，用自己身上的白色衣服铺在弟弟细腻的皮肤之下，隔绝开粗粝的沙子与他的接触。吴亦凡的手指进入了他，黄子韬发出细碎的声音，望着天空，眯着眼睛舒适又兴奋的快要出现幻觉。他能感受的到吴亦凡修长的指节，温热的肌肤与他紧贴还有男人那蹭在他大腿内侧的物件。

他缓慢的移动着大腿，用内侧的软肉讨好着哥哥的欲望，他听到自己在低声请求：“你进来吧。”

接着的一切都那么梦幻，海浪冲刷着沙滩，与他们做爱的声音如此和谐，黄子韬不抑制自己的感情，抱着男人的肩膀哭泣，小腿都快要抽筋，脚趾绷直在空中，嘴里喊着哥哥的名字

吴亦凡、吴亦凡。

他期待着下一个吻。

结束的时候，他们的双腿纠缠，小孩的脸趴在他的肚子上，软绵绵的没有力气，弟弟抬起头看向他，黑色的头发被海风吹乱，扬起在空中，露出那双黑暗又诱惑的双眼。

他撒娇的说着：“坏东西。”嘴角的笑容像是在为不幸做预言。

黄子韬站了起来，赤裸着身体，摇摇晃晃的走进大海。吴亦凡看着海水浸没他伶仃的脚踝，接着是小腿，再到肉欲的大腿，黄子韬在一直行走，走向大海的深处，直到那海水没过了他的肚子，如果他是一个女人，他便让大海淹没自己的子宫，为接受圣子的诞生做好最后的准备。

吴亦凡与月光下的人对视着，他问：“我去接你好吗？”

黄子韬没有回答他，只有海浪在不断试探，吴亦凡突然发现不知何时他也走到了海边，海水浸湿了他的脚掌。他从大海中来，也应从大海中走，乞求海底旧日支配者的怀抱，在无止境的黑暗深蓝中融化自己的罪恶。

如此急迫，他冲进了大海，不顾一切的跑向他的弟弟，他们在大海中拥抱。

黄子韬抱住他，浑身柔软，充斥情欲，搂着男人，在他耳边喘气，男孩的声音蛊惑了他，自愿的被男孩的身体压倒，向海平面缓慢的下沉，海水冲刷他们的皮肤，试图从耳朵鼻腔侵犯他们的身体。

吴亦凡无暇顾及被海水包围的窒息感，他只看见了黄子韬背后的月亮，一闪一闪，或许水里的男孩从月亮中来，模糊梦幻，随着他融入海面，背后是永无止境的深渊。吴亦凡以为男孩会挣扎着冲出海面，或者吓得让他把二人于窒息边缘拯救出去，但他没有。

黄子韬只是单纯的与男人对视，那眼里的光芒连深夜的大海都无法熄灭，刚才男孩的喘息似乎还在吴亦凡的耳边，他吻上去，把黄子韬嘴角的笑意咬去。

他绝对是受到了塞壬的蛊惑，在深海中濒临死亡，却又丧失了恐惧，像个装着世界秘密的漂流瓶，满怀情绪又思绪平静，听着耳边的呢喃之声。

他知道怀里的坏东西不舍想要陪在自己的身边。

那不如远走高飞，飞往深海。

可惜还有个世界等天神来拯救。吴亦凡抱着缺氧快要晕倒的黄子韬浮出了大海，在深蓝色的天空下，男孩在他怀里瑟瑟发抖，他贴紧二人身体，喘着粗气，好像快要溺亡。

“咳、咳，哥。”黄子韬脸颊贴着男人的肩膀咳嗽，然后小声的软绵绵的说：“我们分手吧。”

“为什么？”

操，他刚刚可差点就说我爱你了。

别问了，结束了。

黄子韬拉过吴亦凡的手指，把他放在自己的脸上，说着：“you make me feel i am special。”

吴亦凡愣神，他抚摸着黄子韬的脸颊，如此冰凉，“you are special。”

黄子韬翻了个白眼，干巴巴的说着：“i can kill your vibe，i know that。”

“那为什么？”

因为黄子韬的太阳太过热情温柔，让每个你都觉得自己是the one。而他的太阳只会在夏日一直耀眼，现在快要秋分，不如放弃最后的光明。

“不是你的错。”

他闭上眼睛，即使太阳也不会永恒。他不会永存，也不会回到最初的模样。吴亦凡难过的样子从来没有变过，但黄子韬已经懒得去听那些要么分手要么挽留的屁话。

“你还想要我怎样？”吴亦凡低下头，格外疲惫。

黄子韬咬着牙，冷笑一声，“想要你怎样，是你想要的太多。”

分手说太多，也知道他难过。但别说什么试图挽留过他，更别说因为爱情的盲目让他的那双桃花眼看不到见自己做出的改变。他不想找回当初的自己，从十七岁开始就已经为这个傻逼费尽了眼泪。

他从一开始就不该对吴亦凡用爱情贷款这种事情生气，只是他在连朵花都羞于送人的十七岁遇见了吃披萨都要伤感的十九岁的吴亦凡。

现在他吃了披萨，吴亦凡接过了花，哥哥却发现用一朵花甚至连披萨上的芝士都买不起，所以会有第二朵花、第三朵花，可惜花期太短，下一朵还没送去，上一朵已经快要化为灰烬。他急忙送花，结果送到最后吴亦凡的身边都是花，几乎看不到人在哪。

黄子韬后悔了，或许吴亦凡并不喜欢花。

吴亦凡依然摸索着男孩细腻的脸颊，黄子韬的脸太小了，他的手指停留在小孩的眼尾，他自己知道，可还是做错了。他的弟弟其实不用怕他难过而表现腼腆，也知道他不舍想陪在自己身边。

但或许下一次吧，这一次他的喜欢又快要用尽。

“黄子韬，我们复合过吗？”

吴亦凡松开了手里的人，毫不意外的看见那双眼睛里的绝望与无助。没有关系，my bae，黎明来临，一切都会恢复正常。

他无言的把黄子韬送回家，站在门口，看小孩环住他自己的身体，浑身湿淋淋，与吴亦凡对望，那双黑色的眼睛眨了眨。

黄子韬嗓子沙哑，又格外清晰：“滚，从我眼前滚。”

吴亦凡没有说话，他感觉到了背后升起的暖意，黑夜在消失，月亮在逃亡。

那双眼又眨了眨，滴了一颗颗水珠，混入身体，与大海共鸣。

“滚。”黄子韬嘴巴颤抖，咽下空气里的寂静，“我说了啊，滚啊。”

吴亦凡一步便蒙住了弟弟的眼睛，因为在破晓亵渎他的深渊之前，他要吻上去。

**0.**

黄子韬生病了，他经常生病，这次普普通通着凉发高烧，只怪那晚海边游太疯狂。他原本是不想去医院的，但抱着枕头卧在床上思考了片刻，还是穿好衣服去了医院。毕竟他现在可是会威胁到英雄的传染源。他没有告诉任何人，自己一个安静开着最骚的车在医院挂号，排队等门诊。他希望医生能一针治好他的感冒。

他坐在医院的走廊里，注视着窗外明媚的阳光，今天天气很好，多亏了感冒他闻不见空气里刺鼻的消毒水的味道。

拿出手机，他犹豫再三，给吴亦凡发了一条微信，“你什么时候回来。”他悄悄的希望哥哥回来的时候能给他一个小蛋糕和拥抱。

坐在椅子上等待的乏味时光，他眼皮开始打架，身心疲惫，一不留神就快要睡着。突然人群开始骚动，他被女人的尖叫声吵醒，小孩子的哭泣声抵着黄子韬的太阳穴发疼，操，啥玩意儿，恐怖分子还是咋了？黄子韬睁开眼不耐烦的抬头看去。

眼前那是一条黑色的巨大触手，上面密密麻麻的吸盘紧贴着医院的玻璃窗，快要破窗而入。

大概是因为和超级英雄呆久了的原因，黄子韬倒是没有被吓，但恶心是真的恶心，烧着的脑子缓慢反应，在被路人撞了胳膊才想起撒开腿跟着人流往外跑。他心里恶狠狠的想，要是死了，那都是吴亦凡的错。

等他跑到医院外的空地上，才终于看清楚了那个怪物的模样，它太大了，盘绕在医院大楼上的黑色油光的柔软躯体都快要坠落，它的模样像极了黄子韬昨天晚上吃的章鱼，只不过是深海版本，皮肤上充满尖锐的刺角，一双硕大的金色眼睛无神的注视着地上逃跑的人类，某股扭曲神秘的力量让它变得可怕又诡异的美丽。

它是怎么到这里的？他应该从海边出现，绝对不是在内陆城市从天而降。黄子韬咳嗽着，觉得自己快要昏厥，体内热度烧的他想要呕吐，这个怪物身上大海的味道突破了他的口罩和鼻腔，是浓厚腥气的死亡的气息。

没关系的，他自我安慰，哥哥会出现一击打破噩梦。黄子韬扭身想要跑向停车场，准备开车逃跑，却一眼看见了那个双马尾的小姑娘，孤零零一个人站在医院门口的花坛上，哭泣着喊叫妈妈，周围的人群都太过惊慌，没有人去关心这个小姑娘，而怪物黑色的触手已经快要蠕动到花坛的喷泉上。

黄子韬皱眉，义无反顾的冲向小姑娘的方向，身为超级英雄的指定炮友这点勇气他还是有的。

“你别哭，我带你找妈妈。”黄子韬一把抱起小女孩，粗鲁的用手给她擦擦脸，“别怕，哥哥保护你。”

还没等小女孩的回应，那根触手已经伸出了水面与他们近在咫尺。黄子韬急忙扭身奔跑，试图逃脱怪物的狩猎，那根触手好像锁定了他们，一改之前缓慢的速度极速的追捕着他们。

“我靠，这玩意儿怎么回事！”黄子韬喘着气，嗓子里充斥着血腥气，他想要是侥幸活下来，一定要好好练习跑步，每天跑个五千米，保命又长寿。他甚至能感觉到触手游动时冰冷的温度，他以为他要英勇就义。

这时，他的紫霞仙子踩着五彩祥云出现在了他的面前。那抹白色在阳光下晃伤黄子韬的双眼，如此纯洁，近乎无暇。

吴亦凡轻而易举的斩断了怪物的触手，他头也不回的对身后抱着孩子的黄子韬喊：“快走。”

黄子韬莫名其妙的感觉他们好像一对江湖侠侣，被仇家追杀，夫君为了保全他和女儿，一夫当先，万夫莫开，他深情大喊一声：“我和孩子等你回来！”

弟弟语气那么真诚，让吴亦凡合理怀疑，黄子韬怀里的孩子是不是自己的私生子。但还没等他确认小女孩的长相，那个人出现在了他的面前。

美国人带着熟悉的笑容从天而降，他穿着一身像是皇家的衣服，他打扮的庄重，只差一顶皇冠就能加冕。他手指一挥，怪物安静了，如同宠物，呆在主人的身边，等待发令。

光明之子的出现是意料之中的事情。吴亦凡叹了口气，他以为和平还能更长久一点，大家和和气气的共建新社会主义事业不好吗？非要搞个几人帮，做着统一世界的噩梦。

“你怎么控制的它？”吴亦凡率先问道，他并不指望男人回复他。

美国人以一种疑惑的眼神看着他，像是吴亦凡提了一个多么愚蠢的问题，他说：“你还记得我说过的吗？我们是同类。”

他确实记得这句日本中二动漫一样的台词。但并不说是他能从表面看透本质，将他这么一个帅小伙和那些奇形怪状，神秘骇人的怪物们联系到一起，生殖隔离啊兄弟。

“你的能力是控制他们吗？”吴亦凡谨慎的打量美国人的动作，怕他使出什么阴招。

美国人又笑了，操，他不会累的吗，一直保持那么完美的笑脸，苹果肌会变大的，身为top star的kris wu默默嘲笑。

“我不是控制他们，我是与他们沟通。”

吴亦凡翻了个白眼，信了他的鬼话，问：“怎么沟通？”

“就像这样沟通。”

美国人冲他弹了一个响指，他的世界瞬间进入了虚无。吴亦凡的身体不再受他的控制，他可不知道他们中间还有人有这么牛逼的能力。

“我们需要沟通。”美国人好听的嗓音在他的大脑里响着，仿佛那就是他在心里默念时的嗓音，那么自然流利。

这句话不少人和他说过，从他妈到他的女友们，再到他的弟弟。可是无一例外都失败了。他原本也有自信让这个白人吃瘪，直到他被指挥诱导着破了解放军的防线，与被保护的老百姓站成对立面。

他被迫成了恶人，作为国家最强力忠诚的武器，一切都太过讽刺。

那个美国人还在不停的告诉他，他们才是真正的brother，和那些丑陋的人类有着质的区别。可真是操他妈的，狗逼疯子的声音充斥他的脑子，和寄生虫一样，似乎在啃食他的神经。

吴亦凡想要喘气，可他连一根手指都无法控制，他感受到自己的眼睛在转动，环视四周，手掌不受控制的扬起对准那些可怜的老百姓，在其中他的宝贝格外显眼。

明星和普通人之间真的有壁，再多的灰尘都掩不住美人鲜红欲滴的玫瑰香气，他看见了，他的玫瑰哭了，咬着唇，脸鼓的像个包子，可怜兮兮。美国人的那句ugly完全得不到证实，除非黄子韬也是大自然不留神的产物。

但是黄子韬在害怕。

哦，他这么不可信吗？吴亦凡嘲讽的声音在心里打鼓几乎快要盖过光明之子的布道。

黄子韬，他以为自己会伤了他。

鼓声一下又一下。

他妈的黄子韬在怕自己？

这些音乐是死亡金属。吴亦凡怕死的要命，灰尘冲进他的鼻腔，他看见了黄子韬怀里护着的小女孩，那可真是个可爱的孩子，可惜长得既不像他，也不像黄子韬。

他又一步走近人群，手里迟迟没有动作，因为控制他的人还没有下达杀人的命令。他从来不是什么超级英雄或者龙的传人，可他那么努力的去成为这个英雄。他不是超人，他的胸前没有一个大大的S。

他没有希望。

毕竟十一月的雨在下，他却在为自己的shawty，一遍又一遍念着suicide。而他的shawty在一次次雨天后，发了高烧，恨透了他，耍弄身份与感情，假装自己是控制大海的海王，下着带有咸腥气的雨水，让救世主大人在死亡中反反复复，折磨的不成人样。

如果没有这些，原本的生活会是什么样？对于以前的吴亦凡，活着就是赤脚走在路上，ride or die。对于现在的他，活着是面对面地看太阳。

他踩上一号公路，没有太阳。他朝着月亮望去，没有海滩。

不过如此。

他的命运就是看着炫彩霓虹，一朵朵花在他身边开放，一个个少年死去。除此之外，城市里好像有一座高楼。

吴亦凡有过那么一个月亮做的指环，悬在十九岁的夜里，他把它丢在了高楼下的花丛里。他盲了眼，再也寻找不到。现在他一个人，只有花陪着他。

可现在和他最亲切的那朵花却快要枯萎，他的力量折磨了他一遍又一遍，让他进退两难。责任压迫着他像是悔恨般沉重，他想把它丢出去，却又被人禁锢于怀中。究竟是为什么，又是凭什么让那么多人把自己的心送给了他，给予他信任与喜爱。

他也是个贱人，以前被折磨又幸福，现在是想要逃离那上亿只紧紧拽住他的手。那些人像丧尸，把原本属于他的幸福啃咬的皮毛不剩。就只差他手心紧握的那朵玫瑰。

他假想自己在永恒玫瑰的葱郁间，找到少年神袛纯净的爱。他以为他保护的那朵玫瑰完好无损。结果自己却是那个穷凶极恶的异教徒。

吴亦凡眨眼了，他的意识飘渺又摇晃的回到了脑子里，与那个傻逼白人抗战，像洪水里的山羊徒费力气。

然而现实是那朵玫瑰早就在他手里氧化腐烂的不成样子，轻轻一碰就要化成粉末。他不愿意玫瑰的离去，于是他决定保持死亡的丑陋姿势，让那空洞的花朵与他共入大地的坟墓，生死不离。

这次坟墓的钱他出。

吴亦凡的手快速从作战服的内层里抽出手枪，枪口直指自己的下颚。

“黄子韬。”

吴亦凡自认为他身为rapper的语速快过了枪声。

对，黄子韬你他妈死了也别想忘记这个坟墓是他亲手挖出来的。

还有要记得死后从坟墓里爬出来，去天堂见他的时候在衣服里藏把刀，这样大小姐就可以在天堂门口杀掉他。在那里只有死亡，能奏响应许的旋律。

吴亦凡现在终于狗日的解放了。

操，真爽。

啊，不对。

黄子韬信佛。


End file.
